Daydreamer's Blight
by TrinityValhalla
Summary: Poor Trinity is stuck in the same, dull life. Every day is the same. Not one thing is ever different. That is... until the arrival of the new student at school that sends her life into a downward spiral. Shortly after her arrival in some land known as the "Country of Hearts", Trinity finds herself drowning in the change. A spin-off of Heart no Kuni no Alice, with a Trinity instead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi Guys, thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is a spin off of Heart no Kuno no Alice, with, instead of an Alice, the main character's name is Trinity. In the first couple chapters there will be no Wonderland, just a back story. So please, bare with me and wait for the to progress. Thank you, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series.**

Her eyes snapped open. The ache in her chest increased. Just another day, this one was. Get up, get ready, go to school. It was no different from the last, or the one before that. Just the same ol', same ol'. Her toes on the cold tile floor after rolling out of bed only just reminded her of that fact, too. In the bathroom mirror, the same face looked back. Dull blue eyes were framed by intimidatingly long brown locks, which was a hassle most of the time. Brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, returning to her room to change into something similar to the outfit she wore yesterday, this was the routine. Jeans and a simple green and white stripped t-shirt was her choice of the day, followed up by the usual grubby white sweatshirt with the blue plaid design and the dirty blue sneakers with the white plaid design. In the living room of the small trailer she lived in, her mother was passed out on the couch, empty beer bottles and cigarette butts surrounding her. There was a stench in the air of whatever drug her mother happened to pick up that night. She sighed, shook her head at her mother, and left the trailer, adjusting the backpack as she quietly closed the door.

The way to school was, simply, dull and ordinary. The early morning air came like a rush into her lungs and made the attempt to get her to shiver, failing to faze her. It was mid-spring by now, and the buds on the trees were starting to bloom, but it didn't change the fact that it was just another day. She wasn't exactly in a hurry, as she always left early from the house to ensure that she'd never be late for the subway train that took her to the station outside her school. She sighed again, sitting on the bench at the station. She had to work again later that day, after classes. Her mother wouldn't pay for schooling expenses, so she had to work for it. Just a decent education, that was all she wanted. No college, no university, no high-end Ivy Leagues, all she wanted was to graduate high school, and she'd be content. At least, that's what her sister would have wanted.

She sat between an old man who smelled of sweaty gym socks and a small brat sucking a lollipop on his mother's lap. Nothing new there. The school gates were just opening when she got there, not that that surprised her either. She enjoyed the silence of an empty classroom, before it was filled with ignorant pricks and stuck-up preps. Sure there were some kind people, but it was the same either way. She always got the same seat every day, the window seat four rows back. Homeroom, which was the first class of the day, was on the third and top-most floor. It provided a large overview of the school grounds. On any given day, she would just turn and face out the window, daydreaming, drifting in and out of lessons enough to pick up the important parts. She always made the mark, though, when called on by the teachers. She had never gotten a question wrong. And it always managed to disgruntle her classmates at how she never paid attention, but was never wrong. She was frequently accused and blamed for cheating, but this was always wrong. In her classes, no one spoke to her, as she never spoke back, content with just staring out the window out onto the grounds. No one invited her to eat lunch with them, as she never had anything to eat, too poor to afford anything in the cafeteria. No one was ever partnered with her in group activities, as she always did it by herself, regardless of how the project was to be graded by team cooperation.

At the end of the day, the walk to her work wasn't too far, but enough to release the tension in her stiff muscles from staring out the window all day. It wasn't exactly the most exciting line of work, it just paid for what she needed it to - all minimum wage, of course. When she arrived, she changed into her uniform, something you'd see a waitress at a diner wear in a cheesy film, and got straight to work. Since she failed miserably with her people skills, her job was to bus the tables and wash the dishes. She was at the bottom of the food chain in the establishment, but she didn't have the ambition nor motive to aim higher. It wasn't an odd sight for an indignant man to harass her. It was a sort of hobby for a pair of them to come in on the days she worked just to try and get a reaction out of her. Never worked, though.

The train ride home was as it was earlier that day, and the same as it was every other day. The only variant would be if she worked, like that day, or not, wherein there would be students piled into the train's compartment instead of drunken ingrates and tired people just being released from their own job. Then the walk from the station to her house, where the sun had already set long ago upon her arrival. Her mother had left, she could tell by the door being locked and no lights being on. It was as though her mother didn't want her there, never acted like it either. As many times as she asked for a spare key, she was denied just as many times. This brought her into the habit of leaving her bedroom window unlocked, leaving a rusty stepping ladder outside it, just behind the trailer's thin metal siding. Hiding it was the only option, as her mother would otherwise try to sell it to some sad soul for the extra cash. Popping off the screen, she opened the window, tossed in the bag, and crawled in, closing the window behind her. She unlocked the front door, the living room now clouded in a different stench. Outside, she replaced the screen on the window and hid the ladder behind the siding and then returned to the house and locked the door behind her.

She was careful not to touch more than she had to. If something was moved, her mother would instantly blame her for some nonsense theft or misunderstood happening and would then continue to beat her. Her mother was crafty about it, though, careful to never beat her anywhere it would be visible, but where it would still hurt. She was lucky, though, that her mother was out. This gave her the opportunity to shower and perhaps read that novel for English class. However, this outcome was unlikely. As it turned out, after her shower, she quickly left no sign that she had ever used it, and quickly went to bed. It was well past midnight and there was still another couple days until the weekend, which was really no different than the weekdays. She still left early in the morning, making sure not to disturb her mother and ended up walking around the city until it was her scheduled time to work. If she didn't have to work, she usually found herself either at the beach on the west side of town, taking in the salty scent of the ocean, or at the zen gardens on the east end, sitting under the cherry trees napping. Anything that didn't involve having to deal with people, she was all for it. She would come home when the mood struck her, usually long after the sun had set. Most nights, her mother would be gone, doing who knows what. But on the rare occasion that she was, she prayed that she was in a good mood. If not, it was insured that there would be a new mark to the collection that marred her skin. That day, it was another one to her chest.

This cycle went on for so long, that it became the only thing she ever knew, or at least, ever cared to remember. She surprised herself at her strong will to at least achieve being nothing like her mother. She never drank a drop of alcohol, never puffed on a cigarette, and never practiced in drugs. Though one would think that it would make her borish life's cycle less depressing, she refused to partake in any activity her mother was involved with. It was only a personal achievement, but one that empowered her, none-the-less; Empowered her to become in her late sister's image.

At the end of the weekend, the school week began anew. However, against here expectations, there was something new that day, nothing drastic, but something note worthy. An exchange student from across country was placed into her homeroom. She was a cute kid, average height and weight, with sandy blond hair and green-blue eyes. Clad in a blue dress with white accents, the most striking feature she posed was the blue and white striped tall knee-highs and the ruby red Mary-Janes on her feet.

She bowed slightly, what seemed like a force of habit. "Hello," she smiled brightly. Her voice was soft and matched her appearance. "My name's Aleigha. But you can call me Ally, if you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! Second installment to get this train rolling. If you guys are liking this, can you please let me know. I'm putting this up here as a test to see if people like it. Again, the story hasn't quite got to Wonderland, but I promise it will in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and for commenting if you do, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

The new-comer still wasn't enough to tear the girl away from her daydreaming out the window. It was interesting, but not worth the effort of turning to greet her and to then turn back to the window. Or at least, she would have stayed that way if the teacher hadn't requested her attention.

"Trinity, would you please share your books Miss Ally, she'll be-"

"In the seat next to me, I know," Trinity said as she turned to grab the books from her bag that would be required for that day's classes. "Figures..."

As Aleigha moved to sit, Trinity took the stack and plopped them on her desk with a loud 'thump'. It made her jump a bit, blinking slightly at the abrupt motion. "Don't you need to look at them, too?"

"I won't until you get your own," Trinity mumbled, already turned back to the window.

Someone leaned over and whispered to Aleigha, "Don't bother talking to her, she won't answer unless she has to. She's not exactly the friendliest person alive. Pretty rude, in fact."

Trinity inwardly rolled her eyes. "Because of people like you," she thought to herself. However, she could feel Aleigha's eyes on the back of her head. That same look everyone else gives her when they first meet. It was one of the things that annoyed her most, that look. But the day commenced. At lunch, Aleigha attempted to eat lunch with Trinity, whose reply was a short, simple, "No." During gym, she tried running alongside Trinity, who ignored her all that period. At the end of the day, she asked to walk home with her.

"Listen, 'Ally'," Trinity turned to look her face-to-face as she started trailing her out the school gates. "You seem like a nice girl and all, and I don't mean to be rude, but leave me alone. I'm absolutely sure a nice girl like you lives nowhere near the trash heap I live in and nothing good will come from you befriending me. Trust me. It's for your own good."

Aleigha didn't reply, only stood there, mouth open, but no words coming out. "That's what I thought," Trinity said, swiftly turning for the gates.

"And how would you know if you don't try?" came her soft voice.

Trinity stopped short. "Just... Trust me. I think I know what I'm talking about," she said calmly before leaving her there at the gates.

She didn't have to work that day, so she found herself at the beach, staring out over the ocean. A warm breeze was coming in, bringing the heavy scent of salt in with it. She sighed, curled up into herself with her arms around her on the white sand. To her right was the Pier, housing several large boats. And a glance to the left revealed a cliff side, about two stories up. There was a path from the beach that lead to the top. It was an astonishing view from up there, but it was no lover's peak. Upon the cliff's hilltop, up at the tippy-top, was Hainsville Cemetary.

Trinity sighed again and stood, dusting off the sand from her jeans. She put her hands in her pockets and walked up the trail that lead to the cemetery It wasn't a very large one, only a few lucky tombstones. Under the lone weeping willow that guarded the hill, there was a stone engraved:

**"Here lay Serenity Veillah,**  
**Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend**  
**1989-2001"**

Trinity looked at it for a moment, tempted to return to the beach, but decided to sit beside it against the tree and overlook the ocean from there.

"Hey, sis," she said quietly, more for herself than anything else. "I know you can't exactly hear me, but I'm here. It's... getting hard at home. Mom's still in her bad habits pretty hard and dad's... nowhere to be heard from... As for me... Life goes on, I guess. I mean, it could be better, but couldn't everyone's? But I'm sure you're happy, where ever you ended up. You were always my role model, so I'm sure you ended up top. Right?" Trinity chuckled to herself, amused by the fact she was talking to a tombstone. "I miss you, sis. I hope you know that. I love you, but... I hate you, too... for leaving me."

She began to choke, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. "I hate you so much..." she cried into her hands, curling into herself again.

She stayed like that until the sun began to set some time later. With a sniffle, and a wipe of the nose, she looked to the ocean again. Fiery colors mixed into the cool blue water, making it seem as though the dancing waves were fire themselves. Trinity breathed in, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. "I do miss you, though, sis," she sighed, standing and leaving the cemetery.

On the beach, the waves calmed and crashed gently against the shore. But on the highway some distance behind her, the sound of vehicles remained to remind her of the sad reality that she lived in. The sand in her toes told her it was about time to leave again. So with one last gaze out into the ocean, and a look of longing up the cliff side, she put on her shoes and socks and left for the sidewalk on the highway, beginning her long trek home. Along the way, she realized that she was going to need new shoes soon. The soles to these ones where sorely overused and worn too thin for relevant use anymore.

Her mother was gone again, the door locked, as usual. The mission inside was a success, as usual. However, taped to the door in the living room, there was a note that read, "When you feel like being useful, come home so we can get food for our home."

It wasn't the first time this note found its way to the door. Her mother loosely used the term "our home" whenever she wanted something, to make Trinity feel wanted. Trinity knew that it was just a ploy, however, for her mother to use her money. She didn't work herself, just lived off of government money and local charities. But she never missed the chance to drain Trinity of every one of her hard-earned pennies. And it was just her luck that she didn't have to work that the next day on top of it being a weekend.

When the sun rose the next morning, Trinity made quick work of her morning routine and left just as quick. Her mother managed to make it to her room last night, or so it seemed, being that she wasn't on the couch. Of course, she'd return before long to accompany her mother to the store. She really had no option in the matter, she was going to go whether she wanted to or not. As noon hit, the bell chimed at the clock across from the garden that Trinity had been napping in. This was her sign that it'd probably be best if she started to make her way back to the house. The walk felt rather short to her, though, as though it would never have lasted long enough even if she truly tried to make it.

The door was unlocked, so she entered without a word. A cloud of smoke escaped outside as the door opened, the living room being hazy with it.

"So you decided to come after all," the raspy voice on the couch came, not sounding approving at all.

Trinity stood before her on the other side of the coffee table that was between them. "Of course, Mother. It is what you wanted, after all, isn't it?" Trinity masked all emotion from her voice.

"Yeah..." she inhaled one last time on her cigarette before smashing it into the already filled ashtray and stood.

Trinity was always told when she was younger that she most resembled her mother, a spitting image of her, to say the least. She would have believed them, too, if her mother hadn't visually aged so quickly in the last couple of years; wrinkles and dark spots and graying hair were all that was left of her former beauty. It was actually quite pitiful, in Trinity's eyes, that she hardly ever looked the woman in the face to make the comparison. They had the same body shape, she noticed as they began walking down the road toward the supermarket. It was quite noticeable that her mother had lost a few pounds since Trinity last seen her, the definition of "skin and bones".

With an unnecessary clash, a cart was pulled out of the corral and they continued along their way. The trip seemed to take hours longer than it truly did, with her mother having to inspect every item in inventory like it would kill her if she didn't. About half way through the store, the torcher seemed to drag on. An hour, two hours, two and a half hours, on and on it dragged. Trinity's heart stopped when someone called out her name, as did her mother's half filled cart.


End file.
